


ratemyprofessor.com

by coloryouin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Professor AU, Smut, SuperCorp, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloryouin/pseuds/coloryouin
Summary: After transferring schools, Kara fancies a certain professor, but finds herself doing crazy extra shit to get Prof Lena's attention ;))





	1. Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> chloe named the universities after daxam and krypton don't @ me

The alarm clock didn’t wake Kara up. She was already up. Her roommate snored so loudly it was almost concerning. It was definitely because Taylor had returned to the room at 3 AM hammered and crashed into her bed face down into her pillow. It wasn’t light out enough for Kara to see clearly in their room, but she was almost positive that Taylor hadn’t moved since she crashed into the bed like a zombie.

Kara wasn’t nervous for the first day of classes, she had gone through a first day at college before. She just transferred to Krypton University from Daxam University and was registered as a junior, but had to take a few stupid classes the college required for every major. She was nervous she was going to hate the college in as little of a week’s time, but she wasn’t nervous to sit in lectures and eat food, study then go to sleep.

Sitting up in bed, Kara scratched her head and checked her phone, only to see 4 unread messages from her mom telling her goodnight from last night, and a few messages wishing her luck on her first day, as if this was such a big change for her. She scoffed at her mother’s messages and proceeded to get ready for the day. After picking out an outfit, taking a shower and putting her makeup on while listening to her morning playlist, she stared at the handle of smirnoff her sister had gifted to her for her first weekend at college. Kara hadn’t gone out for the first weekend events, nor did she even bat an eye to any of the events happening right outside her dorm all weekend. Sure she mingled a bit in her dorm and hung around the lounges and met a few people, but she didn’t particularly feel like going out with people she wasn’t close with yet. Rather, she stayed in and smoked a bit with some nice girls down the hall from her and even stayed over to watch some documentaries and eat pizza.

Checking her lockscreen that had the picture of her schedule for the week, Kara reminded herself of the first class she had, Writing and Critical Thinking with Professor Luthor. The useless class she was going to have with a bunch of freshmen. That was enough to make Kara decide that she wasn’t going to show up sober. Glancing over her shoulder to her roommate, Kara cracked open the bottle attempting to stay as silent as possible. She took a few swigs and choked them down, suddenly remembering that she had never drank as early as 7 am in her life. Immediately losing all care of this, she scrolled through Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, sipping vodka and nibbling on a granola bar. Thinking she might as well text her mom back, Kara decides to send her a half hearted “Thanks mom, will let you know how it goes!”

Even though she was a junior transfer, college seemed so blatantly stupid to Kara after the first weekend, more so than it did when she was a freshman at her first school. Everything in the past three days had seemed like a cliche hallmark movie all over again and she hated it. She wanted to find a solid group of friends instead of just being an awkward transfer floating around campus, existing solely to go to class and then go to sleep. She wanted to create her own life again.

By 8, Kara was definitely drunk enough, but poured a little more vodka in a water bottle for later emergencies. She only had three classes today anyway, but a little emergency alcohol never hurt anyone. After rinsing her mouth with Listerine 3 separate times and drenching herself in perfume, she double checked her hair and clothes before slipping out of her room and grabbing breakfast before class.

_You are spending your first day at this college walking to the dining hall drunk at 8 in the morning. Amazing._

Kara hadn’t stopped looking at her life from third person all weekend, and especially now, as she giggled alone to herself on a sidewalk thinking about how utterly stupid she was being right now, she was enjoying the story so far.

By the time Kara had gotten a breakfast sandwich, payed for it and walked to the building that had her first class in it, it was almost 8:30. She ate her breakfast outside walking to her class, trying her best to walk in a straight line and keep a sober face, literally. She found the building her class was in just fine, but finding the actual room was a bit of a challenge. Afraid she would just continue to walk in circles, she nonchalantly started following someone else who seemed to be looking for a room. She carefully watched the room numbers as they passed by her on the wall, but none matched the one she saw on her lockscreen. She turned a few corners and finally found it, a smaller room than she was expecting.

_Ugh, I thought this was a lecture, where I could just fall asleep in the back of the room and not actually pay attention._

The room only had about 30 desks, and of course she took a seat in the back. Not the very back, but close to it. She was the first one there, but by around 8:45 a few people started filtering in. To Kara’s pleasant surprise, a girl she met over the weekend on her floor walked in and smiled at her.

“Hey! Kara, right?” The girl initiated.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, um, I’m sorry I’m so bad with names-” Kara stammered, suddenly realizing she could still taste vodka on her tongue.

“Monica,” she reminded Kara. “Is it cool if I sit with you?”

“Yeah, totally,” Kara exhaled as she moved to push her chair in so Monica could get behind her. “Do you have a busy schedule today?”

Monica set her bag down on her desk and sat in the chair. “Not really, just five classes.”

“Ha, I only have three,” Kara replied, noticing her words slurring together more than she wished they would.

Monica studied Kara for a few brief seconds. She looked perfect, her hair was perfect and her makeup, and Monica hated the next few words that escaped her mouth in a whisper. “Kara, are you drunk right now?”

Kara began to giggle when she saw a woman walk into the room wearing a tight blue dress and extremely high heels. _Shit._ Without making another sound, Kara reached for a notebook and pencil in her bag. Monica watched the other in confusion before noticing that the professor had walked into the room. Kara scribbled her message quickly, knowing Monica was reading every word as she wrote:

_I drank as soon as I woke up._

Both Monica and Kara laughed, poorly hiding their amusement. The professor had began writing her name and office hours times on the whiteboard at the front of the room when her eyes shot back at the two students in the back of the room who laughed after several moments of silence. Kara and Monica looked up at the professor, causing a few seconds of extremely uncomfortable eye contact. Something about the stare she shared with the professor shook her to her core. Icy blue-green eyes staring straight back at hers, almost emotionless. She didn’t look exactly angry, just a simple glance, Kara thought.

The professor turned her attention back to where she was writing on the board, and Kara and Monica both relaxed back into their conversation. After taking the pencil from Kara’s hand, Monica wrote:

_I’m jealous, yet proud of you. Live your best life._

Kara smiled, adjusting her posture and using a hand to fix the lock of hair that fell in her face. She wrote:

_I don’t smell like vodka or anything, do I?_

After giving Monica the pencil back, she returned her attention to the professor, who had sat down at the table in the front of the room. She was ruffling through papers and reorganizing stacks of different documents on her desk. Kara didn’t realize she was staring at her professor until Monica nudged her arm to get her attention.

_I’m suffocating on your perfume right now, don’t worry about it._

Although she was more relaxed about that, Kara closed the notebook the two had been writing in when she saw that the professor was walking up to the two of them, holding papers.

“Good morning, ladies,” she greeted, handing Kara one of the packets, and Monica the other. “This is just a syllabus. That’s all we’re covering today, content won’t start until Wednesday,” she stated, before winking directly at Kara.

Kara hated when teachers winked at her. It made her feel small, but all she felt right now was the vodka going to her head, because she actually felt herself flushing in reaction to the wink. She cleared her throat as Monica offered a “Thank you” back to the professor. Kara couldn’t manage anything, she suddenly felt very warm and dizzy.

“Do you have a water?” She whispered to Monica, putting her hair in a ponytail to try and regulate her temperature.

“No I don’t, I’m sorry,” Monica replied. “Why?”  
“No reason, just, you know,” Kara laughed nervously. She wasn’t even sure what she was implying herself by “you know.” She knew she was simply drunk, and for whatever reason incredibly turned on. She couldn’t blame herself though, anyone with eyes could see how hot this teacher was. How typical it was that her first class at her new school would test her desperation because of a hot teacher.

Kara noticed how her professor began speaking to the class as soon as the second hand reached the “12” on the clock as it struck 9.

“Good morning, everyone. Everyone find it here okay?”

A few mumbles sounded from the class. “Good, I got lost the first time trying to find it, this building is confusing. Anyway, I’m Professor Luthor. Welcome to Writing and Critical Thinking. Yes, I know this is a required class for everyone, but I’m new, too. So, we’re going to learn a lot about each other this semester. I hope it’s for the good of all of us.”

If Kara couldn’t stop her turned on thoughts sober, she definitely couldn’t do it drunk. She watched her professor’s every move. Watched how her hands fumbled over themselves when she was talking, watched how her hair gently swayed as she looked around the room talking to the class, watched the changing shapes of her lips as she spoke, watched her eyes occasionally watching her own eyes. Kara didn’t even read along with the syllabus her professor was reading directly from, she read her lips and let her voice drown her entirely. Kara wasn’t sure if she was more intoxicated from the vodka or the low velvety sound of this woman’s voice.

It only took about 15 minutes to get through the syllabus, which was too short of listening time for Kara. Before anyone could begin to pack up their things, Professor Luthor spoke again. “So now that we’re through that… I wasn’t going to do this, but I do want to get to know you guys a bit, and this _is_ a writing class. I have a small prompt for you, you can write a sentence, a paragraph, a whole page, word count isn’t important to me.” Kara looked away from the woman for the first time in twenty minutes to reach back in her bag for a notebook. She tore out a piece of paper for Monica, who didn’t bring anything to class.

“As humans, we are never truly one hundred percent in the moment. Write about what was taking up most of your mind capacity as I read the syllabus to you this morning. If your answer is truly something to do with the syllabus or that moment in time, that’s completely okay, I’d love to hear you tell me how much you loved how my grading system works. You can write about how drunk you want to get next weekend, I won’t tell the police. Try to remember every thought you’ve had in the past twenty minutes.”

Kara instantly knew what she could write, that was incredibly suggestive yet sneakily vague at the same time. Where it could mean everything and anything, or just simply state the fact after having listened to the woman speak for twenty minutes. With a smug smirk on her face, she wrote two words only:

_Your voice._

Proudly writing her name on the top, Kara threw her bag around her shoulder and stood up with her paper and made her way to the front of the room to Professor Luthor who was sitting at the desk, writing in a notepad herself. The woman looked up before Kara was standing directly in front of her. This time when their eyes met, Kara smiled confidently and handed the other her paper.

“Have a good day, Professor Luthor,” Kara’s hushed voice told the other. The professor gave back a quiet “Thank you” as she took the student’s paper from her and watch her slip out of the room, her blonde ponytail bouncing with her step.

As she stared at the two words written in delicate cursive, yes, _cursive,_ the professor had never read anything of a student that said the least on paper, but sounded the most in her mind.


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some dirty stuff this chapter. Not that you're mad about it, but I thought I should mention it.

The rest of the day was pointless. The entire universe seemed pointless as Professor Luthor’s voice buzzed around in Kara’s day all day non stop. Sobering up wasn’t fun, so Kara didn’t. She drank the rest of her emergency vodka after she ate lunch, maintaining a steady buzz through Kara’s final class of the day at 2. Knowing it was syllabus week and that she would have absolutely nothing to do and nobody to hang out with, Kara hit the gym after her final class, which would sober her up for sure.

She didn’t spend long there. Kara usually used the elliptical for about an hour and called it a day, sometime she’d lift weights but she wasn’t exactly worried about her appetite for food. She was terrified about her appetite for something else, though.

Someone else.

Spending an hour at the gym almost made it worse. Every upbeat top 40 song Kara blasted in her ears while staring out the windows of the gym only reminded her of her professor with the perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect body… She felt sick. Not physically ill, but sick in the absence of this woman that was already infecting her mind at dangerous amounts. Kara couldn’t stop wondering what exactly went through her professor’s head when she read Kara’s two word response. She was hoping that her first thought wasn’t “smartass.” Kara wanted her professor to notice how turned on she was, and that horrified her. These feelings weren’t comparable to anything she had ever felt before, and over her  
professor? Celebrity, sure, but this was just a little too unlike Kara. But something in her didn’t care.

After leaving the gym and returning to her dorm around 4 PM, Kara took a cooler shower than normal to cool off from her workout. Of course, a cold shower. You know you’re going to think about her, might as well just let it happen at this point.

As soon as cool water ran down Kara’s back, she gasped and shivered at the contact.

_You are disgusting. This is insane._

Feeling incredibly dirty, Kara turned the water hotter, which actually might have made her mind go to dirtier places. Every time she closed her eyes, Professor Luthor’s eyes were burning into her, her lips inches away.

_Alright Kara. Please, for the love of God, find someone to hook up with this weekend._

When she ran her hands through her hair to wash it, she imagined it was her teacher. When she lathered her body in shower gel, fingers lingering every inch, she imagined it was her teacher doing so. She tried to fight it every second, but couldn’t if her life depended on it.

Deciding she needed to end these feelings sooner rather than later before things escalated way too high, she didn’t waste time doing what she needed to finish her shower. Knowing her roommate was in class still, she didn’t hesitate to enter her room without knocking again. She quickly towel dried her hair and threw jeans and a t shirt on, but was too lazy to put makeup on again. Giving her a few minutes of peace and quiet sitting at her desk, she took a few deep breaths and cleared her mind of anything that happened today. If she had to mope around until Wednesday about how much she resented the whole process of transferring schools, she would. If it meant not being turned on 24/7 due to uncontrollable thoughts, she would.

Kara figured she should attempt to be social at least once today. She was pretty sure she heard some people down the hall in the lounge when she got out of the shower, so she slipped out of her room and found the source of voices.

As she appeared in the doorway of the lounge, she found Monica and a guy she hadn’t met before eating dinner.

“Hey Kara!” Monica greeted with a smile.

“Hey, guys,” Kara replied quietly. She felt exhausted already and didn’t exactly want to introduce herself to new people. She took a seat next to Monica and already felt her thoughts creeping back to Professor Luthor.

“You just transferred here from Daxam, right? I’m so sorry you went there. I’m Nick,” he introduced, holding his hand out to Kara.

_Gross, handshakes._

“Yeah, tell me about it. Nice to meet you. You’re in our writing class, right?” Kara asked, suddenly recalling his face from this morning. She regretted asking immediately, because now every single memory of her professor’s voice came flooding back she almost didn’t hear Nick’s answer. Nick seemed nice enough, Kara thought. He seemed like kind of a jockey ass, but the kind you could get along with short term until you find actual friends.

“Yeah! It seems like an awful class,” he replied chuckling. Monica agreed and proceeded to talk about how she wasn’t excited to have a new professor because they never know how to teach a class for the first time. “What did you guys write for the prompts she assigned us? I wrote about how I was thinking about breakfast the entire time because I hadn’t eaten yet,” Monica shared before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Nick chuckled and set his drink on the table. “I wrote about how hungover I was and how I couldn’t stop thinking about my headache.”

“Nice,” Kara replied impulsively, letting a smirk draw across her face.

“Yeah,” Monica chimed in. “This one showed up drunk this morning,” she threw her arm around Kara. Kara didn’t mind, she was actually felt at ease around Monica. Must’ve been because she smoked Kara out Saturday night.

“Wow, I wish,” Nick laughed. “So how horrible was that 9AM for you?”

Kara suddenly felt her lungs collapse. “Oh, it- uhhh yeah it was horrible. But then again, at least I was drunk so it wasn’t that bad.” She was speaking incredibly fast, she noticed. She didn’t give the other two more than a second to reply, and due to her nerves she kept going on a limb. “So, what do you guys think of Professor Luthor anyway?”

Hearing her teacher’s name spill from her own lips sent a shiver down her spine.

Monica shrugged. “She seems nice enough. I mean, she kind of has a bitchy nature, but I think she’s just one of those teachers that wants to seem confident and authoritative from the start, you know?”

Kara nodded, folding her arms across her stomach while reminding herself to keep her mind innocent and her lungs full of air.

“She’s hot,” Nick blurted after Monica had spoke. Kara’s heart stopped and she cleared her throat, the same way she did this morning, Monica noticed.

“Come _on_ Nick,” Monica laughed. “I mean, you’re not wrong at all, but chill.” Monica held back her actual feelings of anger towards Nick response. Normally she would’ve gone off about how female teachers never seemed to be important to the student body unless they were attractive, but she didn’t want to reveal herself as an extreme social justice warrior just yet. Even though it was a liberal arts college, she knew Nick wouldn’t be the type of guy to sit and listen about gender equality, but he was one of the only friends Monica had made so far. Until she found other people like her, she would keep her mouth shut.

“What? I mean, come on. She’s totally fuckable.”

After Monica had almost completely recollected herself, that comment set her over the edge. But right when she was about to open her mouth to shut him down, Kara’s voice sounded louder than Monica had ever heard.

“That’s- horrible. That’s awful. Don’t say that, that’s so disrespectful. She’s not a piece of meat and-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Nick interrupted. “Okay, I’ll chill. Geez, apparently girls don’t talk about teachers they find hot,” he continued, agitation in his tone.

Kara hoped she wasn’t blushing once she realized how much of a hypocrite she was being. She knew Nick was right. She knew she had dirty thoughts of the woman circling in her head all day, and yet she was furious with someone else suggesting the exact same thing Kara was thinking?

Oh God… I’m jealous. This is jealousy.

Feeling the need to cover up her mini explosion, Kara took a breath and tried her best to remain as normal as possible. “It’s just disrespectful and inappropriate to say that about a teacher.” She crossed her legs in attempt to calm a familiar heat she felt at her core. The friction of her legs crossing only inconveniently worsened the sensation.

“What, you guys have never had a crush on a guy teacher?” Nick smirked, testing Kara and Monica.

The thought of someone else finding Professor Luthor “fuckable” is making me jealous. And turning me on… again.

“Oh, I have. But those are thoughts you keep to yourself, Nick. Maybe not for guys, but whatever you guys are animals, anyway. And Kara’s right, it is disrespectful. Like, at least call her pretty instead of fuckable, that’s understandable. But fuckable... I mean, _fuck_ , Nick.”

Kara felt relief as Monica supported up her argument, but her guilt still remained as her temperature climbed. And the visions of her flawless professor only grew more inappropriate, speaking of, by the second.

“What about you, Kara? Surely you’ve had to have at least one teacher crush by now. How about anyone at Daxam?”

If Kara wasn’t alone right now to take care of this, she was positive she was going to explode. “Yeah, definitely. Uh, I just remembered I have to call my mom. I’ll see you guys later,” Kara explained quickly before leaving the lounge without taking the time to look back at the two before walking into the hallway.

In less than a minute, Kara had snuck back into her room and collapsed into her bed, pulling the sheets over her body instinctively. She had saved herself many times at home by pretending she was sleeping when a family member walked into her room without knocking, but that couldn’t happen here now, could it?

Temperature already climbing from being under the covers on a 90 degree day in a dorm room at 5 PM, Kara took a deep breath and finally allowed her mind to plunge exactly where it had wanted to all day long.

Kara slowly began tracing her fingers along her collarbone, around her neck and down to her breasts. She didn’t want to tease herself at all, the amount of heat between her legs was already overwhelming, but she wanted the time to remember every time her and Professor Luthor made eye contact that morning. She wanted to remember exactly how tight the dress she was wearing was hugging her ass and outlining every perfect curve. She wanted to remember every movement, every glance, every word, every breath she took before speaking.

When Kara had remembered the steady breaths her professor would take before beginning a new thought, she imagined she was the cause of those breaths, sending her just about to the edge. Kara impatiently led her hand to where it wanted to be most, dragging her fingers briefly and lazily over her stomach and ghosting briefly over her hipbone.

As soon as her fingers made contact with her clit her breath hitched as she shifted under the sheets, pushing herself into her hand. She drew slow circles around her clit and almost didn’t want to take the time to make herself come, she wanted it instantly.

 _Well, you have been pretty fucking close practically all day, Kara,_  she thought to herself.

Once she thought she was close enough, she slipped two fingers inside her folds to relieve some of the pressure she had created from teasing herself. She was glad she didn’t completely send herself over the edge yet, it hadn’t even been a minute she assumed.

Appreciating how vivid the images of her professor were in her mind, and how thoroughly creative her imagination was, she didn’t hold back a bit from small little moans and whimpers while pleasuring herself. After a few moments of creating a steady pulse, suddenly her fingers worked deeper and harder into herself, curving upward to find the spot that needed her attention most hours of today.

“Oh, my God,” Kara breathed out, gripping the sheets with her free hand beside her. Usually she didn’t take masturbation very seriously, or even have a specific person in mind to masturbate to. She would simply get off quickly to treat herself before completing the most simple task that she had dreaded all day. It became a habit in high school to much of her own shame. Once she had multiple different partners in college, she never really found the need to get off nearly as much as she did in high school. But this scenario was different. Her professor was single handedly ruining her life. She was under a spell, a spell she had no interest in undoing.

Every feeling, every movement, she imagined her professor causing. She imagined Professor Luthor eating Kara out on her desk in an office hour, or in the shitty apartment her teacher was renting while living town to teach. She pictured melting into her professor's touch in said shitty apartment after they had shared a bottle of wine and turned on intimate music. Every scenario Kara could possibly think of pushed her closer and closer by the second.

Just as she was tipping over the edge and felt her legs shaking beneath her, she couldn’t fight a muffled moan as she realized her roommate had opened to the door to their room, thankfully wearing headphones, and thankfully not looking up at all as her eyes were glued to her phone screen. Immediately coming down from her high (with great disappointment) Kara turned her body toward the wall and scrambled to find her phone under the sheets. Once she found it she opened it and pretended to be just normally scrolling through Instagram and laying in bed, and definitely not masturbating. Praying Taylor hadn’t realized what was just happening, Kara took a few deep breaths, and hated herself for even feeling the need to do this. She knew she was in deep, and she knew somewhere deep inside herself that these feelings weren’t going to diminish anytime soon. In a perfect world, she could be just predatory enough, just hot enough where she could at least make her professor question it. But how would she know if Professor Luthor would Kara the way she wanted her?

Pausing her thoughts briefly for a second once Taylor had dropped her bag rather loudly on her desk, Kara turned in bed and looked up from her phone at her roommate. They made eye contact after a few seconds, and Taylor’s face didn’t imply that she had any idea what Kara was up to when she had walked in.

“Hey Taylor,” Kara bregan, poorly bluffing a yawn as she sat up in her bed. “How was your first day?”

“You know, whatever,” Taylor replied, seemingly uninterested in conversation.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara eagerly responded. After realizing her answer made absolutely no sense, she pulled her shorts back into place under her sheets. Once she was situated, she stepped out of bed and slipped her shoes on before leaving the room in order to avoid any further conversation.

* * *

On Tuesday, Kara’s mind stayed pretty focus on what she had to do during the day. Of course her professor crossed her mind, but there was no need to excuse herself during the day to take care of herself, which she was thankful for. After all, how would she ever come on to her teacher if she was weaker than her? The tables must be turned, and Kara was already scheming.

When Wednesday morning rolled around, Kara figured she could up her game a little and start off her mission to seduce her teacher by wearing a little black dress with a rather low cut. She wore tall black heels and a gold necklace to complete the look, and ever curled her hair and pinned some of it up to reveal her face more and bring out the dark eye makeup she spent almost an hour on. She planned to not arrive to class until she was sure Professor Luthor would be there.

Working up her confidence as much as she could, Kara strut through campus on her way to class with her shoulders broad and her head held high. She didn’t look anyone she passed in the eye which actually felt extremely powerful to her. Although she was aware that she was putting way too much attention into this fifty minute class, she didn’t mind. She’d get that woman’s attention one way or another.

As she walked down the hallway the classroom is, she checked her phone for the time. 8:56.

_Perfect, she’ll be in there this early for sure._

Almost forgetting about her plan, Kara scrambled to reach for her water bottle in the side pocket of her bag. She held it loosely by the cap at her side as she approached the doorway to the classroom. Her eyes immediately found Professor Luthor, who was wearing a deep red dress that wasn’t as tight like the first one, but still made her look undoubtedly gorgeous. Kara bit her lip and poorly hid a smile as she walked past her professor who was sitting at her desk writing in a notebook. As Kara passed the other woman, she could see from the corner of her eye that her professor had looked up from her writing. Almost instantly, Kara allowed her fingers to slip from the cap of her water bottle, breaking the silence in the room as the bottle hit the floor.

Kara made eye contact with Monica, who laughed silently to herself while shaking her head at her friend. Slowly, Kara bent over to reach for her bottle without bending her knees, not even slightly. She almost let a laugh slip from her throat as she wondered if her professor was watching as Kara’s ass was practically right in her face. Hoping she wasn’t being too obvious with her intention, Kara snapped right back up after gripping the bottle and returned to her desk.

Professor Luthor watched with a blank stare, Monica noticed, and her eyes followed Kara as she returned to her desk and sat down. Monica didn’t mention anything to her friend, thinking nothing of it. Once the professor looked away from the two, Monica whispered a “nice going” to her friend while returning to texting on her phone.

Kara fixed her dress once she sat down in her chair, and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She was already enjoying the game perhaps too much. Finally working up the nerve to study her professor’s body language, her eyes glanced up from her desk to her teacher, who already had her eyes on Kara again. Their eye contact didn’t remain for more than a second before Professor Luthor blinked nervously a few times and turned her attention toward other students walking into the classroom.

_Game on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on chapter 1! Don't worry, there's still more coming. A lot more.  
> PS. I've never written anything smutty before please tell me how to do that better cause imma need it lol


	3. Office Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo

Professor Luthor seemed like a stranger in class the next Monday. Goodbye long wavy hair and heels, hello tight and clean ponytails and flats. Goodbye legs and boobs, hello long skirts and conservative shirts. Kara figured Professor Luthor’s different dress code had nothing to do with the weather, since this week was going to be way hotter than last. 

Suspicious.

To Kara’s annoyance, her professor had assigned a reading assignment, “The Yellow Wallpaper”, and asked for the students to write an analytical essay. At least she had read it in high school and could probably bullshit a paper well enough to get a mediocre grade and win Professor Luthor over for the semester with progress in her writing. She knew how freshman writing classes worked. As long as your writing improves throughout the semester, it’s pretty easy to win your professor over. That was only one way Kara was willing to win over her professor, but there was much more she’d love to do to get a good grade. 

Kara watched over the older woman with a stunningly beautiful cold stare as she settled at her desk, organizing her materials in their uniform spot. The student had noticed that everything went in the same spot every single class, and once she was situated. She would stare at the clock almost the entire time until the second hand struck the hour before starting. She didn’t waste a second, which intimidated Kara if she was honest, but not enough to back off from her desires.

As per usual, Professor Luthor began promptly at 9:00.

“Good morning everyone,” she greeted, standing in front of her desk. “We will talk about the essays _after_ you write your morning question responses. Does anyone have a question or prompt?”

Kara couldn’t help but smirk at how desperately hard her professor tried to include students in participation during a 9 AM. The room suffocated in silence as icy blue eyes scanned every face.

“I figured,” Professor Luthor sighed, leaning back on her desk and folding her arms. “Okay, here's one. Describe your favorite sound without writing what the actual thing producing the sound is.”

 _How poetic,_ Kara thought to herself biting her lip. She knew that she wasn't great with words when it came to something like this, but she refused to let herself seem like an idiot to Professor Luthor. It seemed like Monica had already written an entire paragraph by the time Kara finally came up with something to write.

_I hear it every morning, exactly as the second hand strikes 9 o clock. You can tell it’s tired, it usually takes about twenty minutes to warm up and stop sounding so gravely, but it's still beautiful whether it's gravelly or not. Soothing, yet enticing._

Kara was proud she was pushing her “Your voice” response even further. Make it even more obvious. She couldn't think of anything else to write, but she didn't exactly care. Eventually Professor Luthor made her way around the room collected the writings once they were done. Once everyone had turned them in she spoke again. 

“I have your Yellow Wallpaper assignments graded, and would like to meet you all for an office hour this week to discuss your writing and how you can improve from this point.”

Kara’s mind wasn't focused on anything Professor Luthor had said after that. The sign up sheet for an office hour time went around, but by the time it got to Kara she couldn't sign up for a time where there was no one after her, which ruined her plans. _I can work around that._

* * *

 “Yes mom, everything is fine,” Kara told her mom over the phone as she sat at her desk in her dorm room, pouring vodka into a bottle of iced tea. She was invited to a party in one of Monica’s friends suites tonight. She had gone out on a Monday before, it wasn't her favorite thing to do but she didn't have any morning classes on Tuesday so she had nothing to lose. Plus she liked Monica a lot and wanted more to her name than having a really intense crush on a professor.

“Yes, I'm going to all my classes,” Kara sighed before drinking from her bottle of tea. She grimaced at the taste of cherry flavored vodka in mango iced tea. _“_ I’m sorry I haven't called you a lot, I've just been busy and settling in and stuff… I actually have to go now… bye, love you.”

As soon as Kara hung up, her roommate glared at her. “Going out on a Monday with your stupid freshmen friends?”

Kara smiled back at her roommate completely unshaded. “Taking advantage of free weed wherever I can. They just keep offering it to me!” Kara lied. It was expensive in the middle of fucking nowhere. They offered her some last weekend, only because one person in the friend group is quitting for a few months so she can get hired.

Taylor’s eyes widened as she sat up a slightly in her bed as Kara’s hand was already on the door handle. “Wait, could you hook me up?” But Kara was already closing the door behind her.

“Nope. Bye!”

* * *

 “Kara!” A sea of voices yelled when Monica opened the door to the suite to let her in.

  _I hate freshmen. Why the fuck do they have chintzy disco lights._

 Monica hugged Kara as soon as she walked through the door. She was already plastered, causing Kara to go into full mom mode. Her friend could hardly stand as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

 “Whoa there, Mon. Are you good?”

 “I’m amazing,” the other girl giggled, snaking her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara went with it after closing the door behind her and placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Can I get you a drink?”

 “Yes _please,_ anything you have-”   
Kara’s words were cut off when she felt Monica’s lips against her own. Nothing but a sloppy, short and sweet kiss before her friend whispered “Okay” and tried to walk away to get her a drink.

 “Wait, wait- no,” Kara said, grabbing a loose hold of her friend’s wrist to pull her back. “What was that?”

 “I kissed yo-”

 “I know. Was it serious?”

 Monica looked to the ground. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

  _Fuck._ Kara liked Monica a lot and would definitely date her. Unfortunately she has her head so far up her professor’s ass that she doesn’t want to.

 Kara made out with Monica anyway after she got her friend a drink. Then they smoked a bowl together and made out more. Somewhere late in the night, Monica grabbed Kara’s hand and smiled at her. “Do you want to come back to my room?”

 “Oh, um, I-” Kara choked suddenly. She didn’t want to. She hated that she didn’t want to. _Oh God this is so bad, I’m literally declining sex because it’s not being offered by Professor Sparkling Water Drinker._

 “I’m… I’m gonna go. This isn’t about you, I swear. I just, need to go I’m not feeling well-”

 Although Kara hadn’t noticed she in fact didn’t feel good and only used that as an escape, as she stood up to leave, she threw up at her feet onto the carpet.

* * *

 Kara sat in the small lounge outside of Professor Luthor’s office on Wednesday afternoon when she heard the door to her office open as her meeting was supposed to begin. The door opened with a faint creak, tempting Kara to look up immediately, but she forced herself to seem uninterested. It wasn’t until she heard the low yet sweet voice from inside, “Kara?”

 Biting her lip and grabbing her bag before standing up, Kara forced the sound of her name out of her head and took a deep breath. She slowly made her steps up to the doorway trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

 Kara wasn’t expecting Professor Luthor’s office to be so large. Most of the professors’ offices at Daxam were small and dusty, but her office had plenty of room for what Kara had in mind. There were two chairs in front of the desk but a comfortable looking gray sofa to the side of the room with a coffee table in front of it. Professor Luthor had countless plants and flowers scattered about, throwing Kara off guard at first. _It looks like a fucking jungle in here. What a hippie._ But it did smell nice and it was very clean and appealing for a office on this overall mediocre campus. Kara wasn’t as concerned about the visual aspect of the office, however, as long as the walls weren’t too thin.

 “How are you?” Kara was suddenly distracted from looking around the room by her professor’s voice. She turned her gaze to the older woman, who somehow seemed younger in natural lighting rather than fluorescent overheads. Her eyes were bright and kind, and she came across exceptionally innocent but Kara knew better than that.

 Five minutes before walking into the office, Kara was confident that she would be smooth with this office hour and have no slip ups, but she was proved wrong when Professor Luthor had to prompt her to speak a third time.

 “Are-are your classes going okay?” Professor Luthor hesitated making vague gestures with her hands. She was still standing from her chair from behind her desk, but she was concerned with her student’s comfort and didn’t want to continue until she knew everything was okay.

 “Oh yeah! Yeah things are-it’s fine. It’s good. Classes are good,” Kara’s voice grew quieter through the sentence. She mentally punched herself in the face five times before taking another deep breath and getting her head back in focus.

 Professor Luthor finally sighed and offered the other a smile. “That’s good. You seem nervous, which really isn’t necessary. I have a lot of positive th-”

 “I’m not nervous.” Wide eyes pierced into one another in shock before Kara realized she didn't let her professor finish. “Sorry, for interrupting you-” Kara laughed, causing Professor Luthor to giggle too. “I’m sorry, go on,” she whispered.

 The older woman held her head a certain way and glanced down at the other one in confusion. “Your paper is great.”

 “It is?”

 Professor Luthor’s eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. “If you assumed otherwise why would you turn it in?”

 “No, no, it’s just that usually… How will I improve from here if my writing is great now?”

 Kara watched as the other’s lips slowly curved into a smile. She knew she was saying so many wrong things right now and she kept trying to fix them, only creating a bigger mess. She couldn’t help it, she was going to run her mouth anyway.

 “I mean, I’m not saying it’s perfect, obviously it’s not. Maybe I should shut up and let you talk.”

 Leaning her elbows onto the desk and shifting her weight forward, Professor Luthor raised an eyebrow and glanced to her hands that were fidgeting over themselves. “Miss Danvers, I know you’re a transfer student and I know you’ve probably taken a class like this already. It's kind of  absurd your credit couldn't transfer here… Anyway, your writing itself is beautiful and you have a natural flow with your voice, but I do have some arguments against your, well, arguments.”

 Kara took a deep breath through her nose and thanked the skies that her professor didn’t simply kick her out the door after that trainwreck of word vomit.

 “Oh, okay. Like what?”

 Professor Luthor had Kara’s paper on her desk with notes on it. Kara spotted the B+ at the top of the paper and felt a wave of frustration wash over her. _Call my paper great and then give me a B+. I knew you’d be like the rest and start me out with shitty grades._

 “Well, for what is a feminist essay, which is completely within reason and I do agree that “The Yellow Wallpaper” has feminist themes, it’s essentially white feminism. Your thesis itself is great, but to discuss the “hardships women face during this time period”, you might want to consider noting that these were hardships white women were facing in the late 1800s. Women of all different backgrounds and races were at very different places in the late 1800s and to not specify exactly what you’re talking about could seem sloppy to some readers.”

Kara’s mind came to almost a complete stop as her professor spoke. Firstly, because of how incredibly attractive it was how smart Professor Luthor is, but also because she knew better and would never intentionally write something that came across as white feminism. “I hate that I’m saying this but I never considered that at all,” she sighed. Professor Luthor watched as her student’s shoulders sink as her eyes fall to the floor. “At least not in this scenario. Of course I’m all in with intersectionality, but-”

 “It’s easy to fall completely into the the only world the story has to offer while analyzing it. Good writing is exactly what you have provided, but excellent writing involves analyzing both the real world and whatever fictional world you’re exploring. Especially when you’re arguing with a social topic such as this.” Professor Luthor’s tone was calm and collected throughout her speech, but she noticed how gloom Kara had grown over this conversation after realizing the mistake she had made.

 “Kara, I don’t mean to lecture you. I just know you are smart, and I knew you’d immediately recognize this. I would never mean to upset you. I know you’re special. If any other girl handed me a feminist analysis on “The Yellow Wallpaper”, which for the record, none of my other students did, I would tell them “Congratulations! You had the dignity to even associate yourself with feminism. I know you only wrote this thesis because you googled an analysis paper and don’t actually give a shit about feminism, but I’ll give you a C and not waste another breath on this disgrace of a paper.”

 The student began to smile and couldn’t help but to laugh when her professor swore, taken aback by how comfortable her teacher already was. Kara felt a warm feeling glow in her chest as her professor talked to her. She called her smart, special even.

 “Wow, um. Thank you. I have never exactly had this thorough of a conversation about feminism with any teacher ever, but I appreciate it.” Kara was suddenly less concerned with her professor’s irresistible physical appearance after these few minutes. She was actually connecting and bonding incredibly well with Professor Luthor, and almost felt guilty for having such graphic fantasies for this incredibly real woman. But not too guilty, not enough to stop carrying through with her schemes.

 Professor Luthor laughed and eased back into her chair. “You have to be careful with students you know. I had a feeling about you. I know if I assigned you a paper solely on feminism you’d hit every topic imaginable.”

 Kara giggled and looked to her feet again. An incredibly nice, brilliant and beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen sitting right in front of her. Putting her faith in her even after only knowing the other for hardly a week. Knowing this meeting would soon be over, Kara felt slightly upset. She wanted to talk to her professor all day. Wanted to get under her skin, wanted the other woman to think about her all day too, wanted Professor Luthor wrapped around her finger. As soon as she remembered what little time she had left with her teacher, she realized that while she was developing an actual relationship with her (not the type of relationship she wanted, but a good one anyway,) and began to brainstorm ways to subtly flirt. As soon as she was going to adjust her posture, the older woman spoke.

 “What’s your major?”

 Kara smirked at the thought of the other woman desiring to know more about her. “Double major, visual art and childhood education.”

 “Art. That makes sense. No wonder you're an excellent writer,” Professor Luthor beamed.

 “I wish I could've auditioned for the music program here, but you know I already have a lot of my education degree done, and I’d rather continue art rather than music. But I hear there's some really cool concerts and stuff that happen there,” Kara explained. She was wasting time. Any minute in this office that Kara’s mouth wasn't somewhere on her teacher’s body was a waste of time. She had to make a move.

 “I've heard that too from a few faculty members. I'll have to check out some of those events,” Professor Luthor sighed. Before she could say anything else Kara spoke up.

 “So do you like it here? I mean, the town and all. Maybe you commute. I don't know, it's pretty isolated. There's like, nothing to do here-”

 “I actually have lived in the next town over for a while. I uh, just got out of a long term relationship with my girlfriend. I got hired for this job before we broke up,” she explained. Kara felt her heart beating in her throat as she crossed her legs and fixed her hair. Feeling relief as the other continued to talk, she reminded herself to react like a normal student who hadn't masturbated to her would.

 “It's okay though, she was the one that moved,” Professor Luthor softly laughed while staring at her fumbling hands again. “I mean, I kicked her out so she had to move anyway… Sorry, you don't want to hear about this-”

 “No-no it's totally fine. I'm really sorry to hear about that-”

 “I'm not. My doing, it's a really good thing,” the teacher’s voice sounded lower than Kara had ever remembered. She liked it. She had learned so many new expressions and heard different types of her teacher’s voices and beliefs. She wanted all of it.

 “Well, if you ever want a friend to do absolutely nothing at all with-”

 “You're my student, Miss. Danvers.” Professor Luthor’s tone was serious, but her face contradicted. She was smiling, blushing even.

 “You've never gotten coffee with a student before? Wow, I used to meet my professors at my old college in town all the time,” Kara lied. But she knew that did happen in real life. If the professor and student had a good enough relationship it wasn't out of the ordinary for them to grab coffee.

 “No, I have. I'm not… opposed to that idea,” Professor Luthor hesitated. Her smirk and nearly caused Kara to choke. “How do I know I can trust you to handle this professionally?”

 Before Kara could respond, the older woman’s tongue grazed along her own bottom lip as she held eye contact with with the other. There was a certain electricity in the air, and the way Kara’s professor was conducting this entire conversation, including bringing up an ex and then saying she wasn't opposed to meeting a student in town that she had only known for a week and a half and only had one thorough conversation with. Kara knew her teacher used the word “professionally” to screw with her head.

 Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kara revealed a devious smile to Professor Luthor. “I hate to break it to you, but it would look worse for you than for me if anyone suspected anything unprofessional. The new teacher at the university seen on a coffee date with transfer student. I would assume the locals in this conservative small town know about you, the only adult non heterosexual woman within a 40 mile radius besides your ex girlfriend who I’m sure townies also know about. They probably know you're single now, and they say that lesbians are in fact predatory-”

 “Kara, I would love to be angry with you, but everything you just said is unfortunately and horrifically realistic,” Professor Luthor’s voice sounded weak and broken. Her gaze focused somewhere on the wall behind her student. “Why would you talk me into it and then talk it right out of it?” She laughed nervously and couldn't seem to hold eye contact with her student. Kara took this as a sign, that maybe her teacher felt a type of attraction, too.

 Kara leaned closer to the desk with softened eyes and a small smile. “I didn't say all of those things to disrespect you or mock you. I realize the circumstances of the potential situation in which someone was suspicious of an unprofessional relationship between us. I would never want to put you in danger, and I will do everything to make sure that would never happen.”

 Professor Luthor beamed at her student and crossed her arms again. A nervous habit, Kara assumed. She continued, “We really don't need to do anything in town or in general, Professor Luthor. You have better people to be friends with than a student-”

 “No, actually…” The older woman started. Kara couldn't believe how well of a position she was putting the two in. She could definitely work with this. “We should, sometime. Not yet. But you are very intelligent and I think you could help me with a few of my projects.”

 Kara’s eyes widened with excitement. “What kind of projects?” _Please make me your project._

 “Writing, of course. Nothing like a creative and intelligent mind to inspire me to continue writing.”

 “I would be honored,” Kara beamed. _Oh, I am so going to fuck you on this desk in no later than a month from now._

 _“_ Wonderful,” Lena smiled as she pushed her chair back. “I'm afraid our time is up.”

Kara sighed and worked up the nerve to make any other moves once she thought of them. She couldn't think of anything subtle to do, anything that would leave her satisfied with her work. She had no filter anymore, she didn't want to have one.

“Wait-” Kara exhaled Professor Luthor was standing beside her desk with stiff posture. She froze in her spot, her hands tumbling over themselves again. 

The electricity in the room was back, practically ringing in Kara’s ears. She almost couldn't believe she was actually going to speak the words that were about to come out of her mouth, but somehow she had absolutely no doubt in her mind of what her professor’s intentions were.

“Tell me you haven't thought about me once in the past week. And not _just_ casually think about me,” Kara’s voice was low, almost a whisper because she knew there would be the next student waiting outside for their office hour. “Tell me you haven't been curious, maybe even during the past ten minutes. What if it could happen…”

Kara wasn't standing too close to the other woman yet, but she had closed in on her just enough to see her practically shrivel up as she backed into the wall, her eyes glowing with fright, and maybe guilt, completely unable to speak. A malicious smile formed upon Kara’s lips as she held a cold stare with the mesmerizing eyes that got her to this point in the first place.

“Is silence your final answer?”

A suppressed breath escaped from Professor Luthor’s mouth. Her back was completely against the wall now, and Kara could just barely feel the warm air of the breath on her own lips, only making her step closer.

“I bet you started wearing your hair up just so I could take it down for you-”

“You are certainly much smarter than I thought,” Professor Luthor finally managed to speak in a husky voice.

Kara’s head was spinning as she took a second to catch her breath and accept that this in fact was reality, and that she was really cornering her own teacher in her office. _She's too easy, I was expecting at least another week before things got to this point._

“So is our time _really_ up, Miss Luthor? Because if we have more time we could continue things, but I'm worried you might not handle it professionally-”

“Shut up,” Professor Luthor whispered as she clenched at the fabric of Kara’s sweater near her neck and pulled her in faster than Kara could process. The older woman hadn't pulled her in for a kiss yet, their noses barely touching and their eyes flickering. Kara felt warmth growing in her core and felt her blood rushing hot through her entire body. Her professor’s eyes burned through Kara’s stare, dangerously dark with desire. Kara could hardly bear the anticipation, but wanted to watch the other struggle for a bit. Her hand reached for her teacher's cheek as she licked her lips.

“Are you going to let me walk out of this office with your lipstick all over my face?” Kara began stroking her thumb over the older woman’s cheek as she leaned down to bury her face in the other’s neck. She heard a broken trail of breaths escape from Professor Luthor’s mouth as her lips softly made contact with the exposed skin underneath her teacher's ear. “And down my neck…”

“No, we will plan another time to continue, and I won't fucking choose a dark shade,” Professor Luthor breathed, reaching for her students hair and tangling her fingers through it. Kara shivered at the way her teacher's fingertips felt on the back of her neck. Her entire body was buzzing, she never wanted it to end. “But please, at least kiss me-”

Instantly, Kara locked her lips with the other’s to find the other woman had immediately grazed her tongue along Kara’s lower lip. Kara could hardly even feel what the kiss felt like or if her lips were even moving how they should be, but there was no denying the soft whine that escaped her throat as her teacher softly bit at her lower lip.

“Oh my God,” Kara gasped as she broke this kiss off rather quickly.

“Oh my God,” Professor Luthor whispered covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m so… sorry I-”

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said in agreement. They kept their voices a hushed whisper but were pacing in their own places in the room. She couldn’t even look at her professor. “Are you actually sorry?”

“No I want to do it again but I guarantee there’s another student waiting out there.”

Kara sighed. “Fuck you’re right.” She grabbed her bag and fixed her hair.

“Here,” Professor Luthor handed Kara a tissue to wipe the other’s lipstick off her lips.

“Thanks,” Kara whispered, not looking directly at the other.

“Can you tell? Like…” The teacher motioned around her mouth, Kara could tell from the corner of her eye. There was one smudge below her lower lip, Kara noticed as she finally looked at the other’s face for the first time.

She stepped toward her again and reached her hand to her professor’s face, wiping the smudge off with her thumb. Kara's gentle touch sent a final shiver over Lena's body. “Perfect. Thank you Professor Luthor.”

 

“Call me Lena. It’ll make this, less weird, hopefully,” the other whispered before opening the door to let Kara out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was brought to you by: kara danvers is a piece of shit


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the formatting in this chapter because it's really spaced out in the first 3 idk  
> l o l @ Lena thinking Monica actually matters  
> enjoy this super smutty chapter kiddos ;)

Kara was a bit too smug in class the following Monday, Lena thought. Way too comfortable with the reality of their situation as she innocently whispered and giggled with her friend before class had started. Lena almost felt frustrated seeing how easily her student was handling this relationship, if that’s what you could call it. The teacher hadn’t stopped experiencing extreme feelings of guilt followed by extreme feelings of fear over where they’d go from here, and Lena knew that Kara would take things further.

Lena couldn’t even stand to look at her student, but she knew that those bright blue eyes were staring at her from across the room, begging for her attention. Kara’s entrancing glance is what broke Lena in the first place, and that weakness was only getting worse, especially after the office hour. Lena could handle avoiding eye contact with her for the most part; she could glance to the clock on the back wall instead to see how much longer her suffering would last.

At least, that’s what Lena thought. It would be easy to keep her eyes off her overly friendly student. That is until another overly friendly student had her hands in specific places. During class.

The class had been working in small groups discussing their reading assignments from over the weekend, so Lena could keep to herself a bit at her desk. She glanced over at Kara as a reward to herself for going a few minutes without feeling the urge. The first thing she saw was Kara’s eyes widen and quickly glance to Monica, who was leaning in closer and closer to Kara by the second. Lena’s eyes fell to Kara’s lower body, and spotted Monica’s hand resting on the other’s thigh, her fingers tracing patterns along the inner part of Kara’s leg. Lena could see Kara hold back a reaction and shift her legs to try and diminish Monica’s intrusive exploration.

Lena knew this feeling very well. The feeling of resenting the fact that other people in the world know that her person of interest exists. The feeling where you drown out everything else just to focus on the one person, to the point where teaching your own class becomes a game of how long can you keep your eyes off of said person interest.

Kara hadn’t even mentioned having a girlfriend or significant other in the extensive and personal conversation during the office hour. To Lena’s knowledge they were only friends, but Monica seemed overly friendly, just like Kara.

_ Great, that’s just perfect. They’re perfect for each other. _

Positive she had been staring through narrow eyes for a while, Lena decided she could at least stop this behavior. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could manage staring at Monica’s ugly face as Kara hardly even reacted to her friend’s desperate actions. Lena couldn’t decide if Kara was uninterested in Monica’s fingers tracing her inner thigh, or if she was more concerned with how Lena was reacting. Just as Lena stood up from her desk and began to start making her way around to the groups, she watched as Kara reached her hand up to Monica’s face and brushed away a strand of hair. All Lena could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. All she could feel was seething anger.

Kara’s group was closest to Lena’s desk, so she started with them. Kara hadn’t even noticed that Professor Luthor had began coming around to check in with the groups until she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind her. 

“How’s everything going over here?” Kara heard from behind her.  _ Lena, the one behind me… that’s unusual.  _ She felt Lena’s thumb begin stroking over the fabric of her own sweater.

Monica felt an abrupt strike against the foot of her desk and heard as her water bottle fall to the ground. Kara definitely wasn’t the one to do that.  _ Professor Luthor is always such a clumsy mess,  _ she thought.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lena laughed. Kara noticed how artificial her tone sounded.  _ She’s  _ **_really_ ** _ trying to pull off acting cool. She’s really fucking bad at it. _ The student sat and stared ahead with a smug smile on her face as Monica picked up her water bottle. No one else in the group had a good enough answer to produce for Professor Luthor about what they had been discussing, so Monica spoke up as she sat back up in her chair. 

As Monica continued to speak, Kara felt Lena’s grip on her shoulder grow stronger. The student brought her hand up to rest gently on her teacher’s. No one in the group wanted to make eye contact with the professor, so Kara wasn’t afraid of anyone seeing. As soon as she made contact with Lena’s hand, her teacher released her grip and stepped away from Kara. 

_ Fuck you, Kara. Fuck you.  _ **_Fuck you._ **

Startled at the sudden draw back, Kara turned her body just enough to look over her shoulder at Lena. Monica was still going on with some bullshit answer about the reading and the group’s discussion. Kara studied Lena’s face, and how her eyes were scanning anything close to the ground again. Her eyes looked sad and lost, like she wasn’t getting something she desired. 

Without even acknowledging Monica’s answer, Professor Luthor Walked away slowly and was onto another group within seconds. 

Monica scoffed. “She’s pathetic.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “She is.”

Kara paid close attention for the remainder of the class. Lena was particularly clumsy today. She eventually sat back at her desk, and for the first time, pulled her cell phone out of her bag and had her attention glued to it for several minutes. Kara noticed as Lena’s thumb continually grazed upward on the screen. Scrolling through social media, Kara inferred. 

The student already knew why her teacher was acting strange. Lena hadn’t acted too suspicious until Monica started teasing Kara during class, which in reality, Kara did not want at all. Kara wasn’t that into Monica where she’d want some stupid teasing in class. Monica was decent enough to use when she wasn’t sober, but Kara had no serious interest in her. As friends, maybe. Kara hadn’t decided yet. She doesn’t usually remain friends with the people she meets in the first few weeks of the semester. Kara had no emotional investment in Monica, but clearly her friend felt otherwise if she was so desperate when they weren’t drunk and lonely.

But Lena didn’t know this is how Kara felt. Lena could’ve put together that they were friends, but for Lena to instantly assume that they were anything more than that? She’s jealous. 

_ This only confirms that Lena wants me. _

For the rest of class, Kara teased Monica back. Whispered in her ear, let her fingers dance along her friend’s legs, along her arms, playing with her hair. Kara didn’t bother to be discreet about it though like Monica did. Lena watched, her blood climbing in temperature yet again. She wasn’t sure what she hated more, seeing Monica touch Kara, or seeing Monica’s very pleased reaction to Kara’s touch. Did she hate Kara for doing such inappropriate things in class, or hate that she wasn’t in Monica’s place? Even just watching Kara whisper in her friend’s ear sent a shiver down the teacher’s spine as she imagined it was her ear instead.

Kara glanced at Lena, a small smirk on her face as her hand found its way to Monica’s inner thigh again. Lena swallowed hard as Kara winked slowly at her professor who was shaking in her own shoes.

_ Stop. Staring. Lena. _

* * *

Lena watched with cold eyes as Kara walked by her desk without even acknowledging her professor and smiling instantly at the sight of Monica. Professor Luthor stood up from her chair and interrupted Kara as she greeted her friend at their usual seats.

“Sorry, everyone. I just remembered I came up with a seating chart. It seems some of you weren’t very focused in your groups on Monday, and you seem to all pick the same groups every class. It’s always good to hear other perspectives, anyway,” Lena rambled, her voice sounding synthetic again.

Kara clenched her jaw.  _ Unbelievable. _

Lena started calling names, Monica’s being the first, and seating her in the back row of the left side of the room. Kara bit her tongue harder with every name Lena called that wasn’t her own. 

_ She’s going to spread us out as far as possible. _

“... And Kara, you’ll be in this last chair to the right in this row.”

Not the front row, the second row. But all the way on the other side of the room from Monica.

Kara dragged her feet to her new desk and sat down slowly in her new chair, her eyes burning through Lena who held solid eye contact with her as she sat. 

“Good,” Lena chirped, turning around to return to her desk. Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket after Professor Luthor turned around.

**_[8:58] Kara: Professor Luthor thinking we won’t find a way to make class interesting if she separates us? Pathetic._ **

Leaning back into her seat and stretching her arms behind her head, Kara waited for Monica to receive and read her text. She heard a familiar laugh from the back of the room, and watched as Lena’s eyes instantly glanced up to the source of the noise. Professor Luthor’s eyes were wild, unlike any expression Kara had ever seen on the woman before. Those same wild eyes found Kara’s, then quickly glanced down to her phone and back up at her student. Kara cocked an eyebrow at the other woman as her tongue grazed over her top teeth between a smirk. Lena rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the pile of papers she was about to hand out.

* * *

 

Kara stormed through the academic hall of which Professor Luthor’s was located, her fists balled at her sides and her eyes narrow and fixed straight ahead. It was nearing 3pm, so no classes were in session in the rest of the hall to much of Kara’s advantage.

_ Slut. Jealous slut. _ Practically the only two words buzzing through Kara’s head all day.  _ Lena wants me so bad. She’ll get me. _

Noticing a beam of light pouring out of Lena’s office, Kara felt relief at the confirmation that Lena was in fact here for her normally scheduled general office hour open to all students.

Professor Luthor immediately stood from her chair and walked to the front side of her desk as Kara appeared in the doorway, walked straight into the office without hesitation and close the door behind her.

“I had a feeling you'd stop by,” Lena began, smiling as if she hadn't made her jealousy especially clear in Monday’s class. “Um, I don't really know how to start this conversation, there’s a lot w-”

“I know how to start it,” Kara interrupted, crossing her arms and popping her jaw. Her heart rate already began racing as she grew furious with the fact that Lena was acting normal.

Lena blinked in confusion and felt uneasy at her student’s aggravation. 

“Are you… mad? I thought we would just talk about how we would go from what happened the other day,” Lena’s voice was breaking as she inched closer. Kara’s body stiffened.  _ She’s not even acknowledging how absolutely childish she was being. _

_ “ _ I'm  _ very _ disappointed in you.”

Lena’s heart sank and she wasn't sure why. “What did I do?”

Kara didn't approach the other, just watched as her burning eyes melted through the other woman. “You're jealous of Monica.”

Tension hung in the air as Lena couldn't deny the statement. This was the first time she had looked down away from Kara, which only confirmed the truth. Kara continued.

“You can't stand the fact that she can flirt with me in the open, tease me in front of the entire class, in front of you-”

“Kara, please-”

“You  _ know _ I’m right.” Kara’s voice rose higher in volume and irritation. She cleared her throat and adjusted her shoulders, reminding herself to keep her voice down. “You even went so far as to change the entire seating chart and separate me from the only relatively good friend I’ve made here so far.”

“ _ Relatively _ good friend?” Lena tested.   
  
“Oh, shut up. I don’t need to explain myself or my relationship with her,” Kara pressed her palm to her forehead, laughing in disbelief at how ridiculous her professor was acting.

Lena felt aching pain in her chest as every word Kara spoke was true. “How could I not be jealous of a normal relationship you have that's not something you have to sneak around with-”

“Well, first of all, consider the fact that  _ I _ came on to  _ you _ ,” Kara replied. Her tone made her sound absolutely vile but Lena was already surrendering to the power. The older woman smirked at the reminder that Kara does in fact want her.

“Secondly, do you really think I care about that needy bitch?”

“Well you sure didn't seem to mind when her hand was traveling up your thigh,” Lena protested, her gaze a cold stare.

Kara softly laughed although her anger was reaching a high. “That's really cute, Lena.”

“What?” Lena asked confused again, smiling at the compliment that was handed to her though she knew it wouldn't be for an ideal reason.

“You, trying to take power over me.”

Lena couldn't swallow enough times to soothe her dry throat. Kara closed the space between them, bringing their lips close enough to feel Lena’s hot breath against her own skin. Lena had a horrible feeling of what might happen in just a few moments, in fact, she already knew what was coming.

“I’m sorry I got jealous. It might be awkward to move the seats back now though-”

“I’m afraid it's too late, Lena,” Kara snapped, backing Lena up so she was leaning against her desk. “But I  _ do  _ have to punish you for what you've done.”

Kara’s fingers grazed slowly up Lena’s thigh, eventually sliding higher under Lena’s tight skirt. She noticed the warmth and softness of the other’s skin. The teacher’s breath hitched as Kara gently scratched her nails back down the other's thigh. Kara smiled contently as she watched Lena’s head tilt back.

“This skirt is a little tight,” Kara began, her eyes scanning over her professor’s beautiful body. The way Kara’s eyes flickered over Lena with desire took the older woman’s breath away. “I think it would be easier if you just took it off,” Kara suggested, continuing her thought.

Lena refrained from moving, unable to breathe and her student could sense the fear in her eyes. All she wanted was for Kara to kiss her again, like they had the other day. Lena knew in her mind this wasn’t exactly going to be a tender or romantic situation.

“Did you hear me?” Kara hissed. “Take. It. Off.”

In an instant, Lena reached for the zipper in the back and slowly drew it down. Kara smiled ironically as sweet as she had during the first minute of the office hour last week, Lena noticed. Lena’s skirt dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it and nudged it aside with her foot. Heart pounding and ears ringing, Lena looked toward her devious student for her next direction. Lena initially felt nervous, but those eyes staring straight back into her dulled her anxious mind.

Kara’s eyes followed along every contour of newly exposed skin and memorized every line. “Good girl,” she murmured, letting her hand roam up Lena’s thigh again. Lena wanted to speak, but didn't want to say or do something wrong. Her student’s eyes were wild with fire when she looked back up into Lena’s eyes. Kara’s fingers traced along the hem of Lena’s black and silky panties, and eventually slipped under the fabric, drawing tiny gasps from the older woman. The warmth growing between Kara’s legs could hardly allow her wait.

The student’s fingers traveled down further until they found her professor’s warm, soaking wet center. Kara interrupted a breathy sigh as Lena threw her head back again, holding up her other hand to her mouth to quiet her. “I know you're excited, but we must stay quiet, hmm?”

Lena nodded and pressed her lips together as her student continued with her fingers, exploring and teasing. Kara smiled appreciatively at how wet her teacher already was, though she didn't expect any different. She removed her hand slowly from under Lena’s panties and licked the arousal from her digits, maintaining direct eye contact with her professor, sending Lena’s senses over the edge.

“Turn around,” Kara ordered. Lena did so, and fixed her hair over her right shoulder. Kara ran her hands slowly up and down her professor’s back under her shirt, contemplating whether she'd make her professor take the shirt off, too, as she began kissing Lena’s neck.  _ No, this is punishment, _ Kara remembered as she prompted a deep moan from Lena when biting into her skin. The feeling of Kara’s body pressed against the other’s ass made Lena’s head spin as she softly moaned in delight at the sensation of Kara’s lips and tongue.

Kara stopped immediately and sighed with disappointment.

“Since you can't keep quiet, I’ll get straight to the point,” she hissed, pulling her professor’s panties down her legs. Lena gasped as she was suddenly free of Kara’s touch.

“Bend over, babygirl,” Kara’s husky voice demanded. Lena didn’t even hesitate with this order. She slowly leaned down over her desk, her entire upper body resting on the top surface and her head turned to the side. 

“Kara, I’m- uh-”

“The more you speak the harsher I’ll be,” Kara growled. 

After a few deep breaths to try and lower her heart rate, Lena thought she had finally come down from a moment of panic when she felt a painful stinging sensation on the bare skin of her ass. The sound and feeling of smacking her hand against Lena’s ass was just enough to send Kara’s mind wild and dangerous.

An amused laugh escaped from the student as she slowly and gently stroked over Lena’s ass where she had just slapped. “Can you say you're sorry, for me?”

“Kara-”

“Ah, ah, ahh,” Kara taunted. “Apologize, or I’ll do it harder.”

“I'm sorry,” Lena managed after a shaky exhalation, just to have her lungs collapse again as she felt another strike on her bare skin.

“That didn’t sound very sincere-”

“I’m sorry, it is wrong of me to be jealous. I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena’s voice spoke, almost in a whine. Kara smiled at the desperate tone of the other woman as she softly grazed her fingers over Lena’s ass and admired her skin.

“Thank you, darling. It means a lot to me,” Kara purred, cupping Lena’s ass in both of her hands. “You're a beautiful, jealous  _ slut _ ,” the student whispered, eventually letting her fingers stroke Lena’s pussy again. Lena gasped as slender fingers explored her wetness, causing her blood to pump dangerously fast through her entire body. 

“Eager, are we?” Kara asked, her voice coated with arousal. Lena noticed that her student’s hand wasn’t on her body anymore, but rather brushing through her professor’s dark hair gently. Lena lost all knowledge of how to breathe, and she never expected herself to have all these flooding thoughts in her head that she did in this moment. She didn’t expect herself to want this as much as she did.

“Yes,” Lena exhaled, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath afterward.

Kara wasn’t anticipating Lena to vocalize her desire. Lena wanted a lot more than this. Lena hadn’t expected her first time with Kara to be quite like this. She wanted Kara’s lips on hers for comfort during it all, but that wasn’t exactly easy with her head resting on the top of her desk. Kara was still teasing, and Lena began to rock her hips against against the other’s lingering hand. The professor steadily drew in long breaths through her nose and released them sharply out of her mouth as soon as Kara shifted her movement even just slightly.

“Let’s see how quiet you can be,” Kara prompted, her middle finger finally pushing inside of Lena.

A small whine escaped from Lena’s mouth, accompanied by small, broken breaths. Kara watched as Lena’s back and shoulders stiffened, and frowned at the other’s apparent discomfort.

“Relax, babygirl. I’ll take good care of you,” Kara hummed in a hushed, gentle tone, slipping another finger inside. Lena whined again, but finally allowed her muscles to relax as she felt her student’s fingers work in a different way. Slower, more tenderly. Kara didn’t mind changing her usual routine. If Lena needed to start slow, Kara would adjust accordingly. 

It took a few moments for Lena to get used to this sensation before she began moving her hips in a way that intensified the feeling. Slowly, she was growing less fearful and more accepting of the situation, of the way Kara felt inside of her, urgent yet delicate at the same time.

“M-more,” Lena moaned. Kara smiled deviously in reaction to Lena’s desperation and granted her professor’s wish. She felt Lena’s muscles relax around her two fingers as she gradually pumped harder and deeper.

Lena felt amazing, sounded amazing, looked amazing. Kara almost wished that their first time hadn’t ended up like this. There was so much more she could do to Lena’s body, that she wanted to do desperately, yet didn’t know until this moment.

With every moan and whine that tumbled out of Lena’s mouth, Kara could feel intense heat building in her core, and yet she still wasn't completely satisfied. She wasn't getting enough of Lena. The student was however extremely surprised how quiet Lena was staying through this, and didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign. 

Lena felt Kara’s fingers curl upward and pump more aggressively, hitting that sweet spot utterly perfectly, causing her legs to go weak. “Oh-my god,  _ yes, oh-” _

The professor grew quiet as soon as she heard her student humming with pleasure along with her other. Lena’s head was spinning, her senses heightening to a place she had never reached before. “Don’t… stop…”

Kara wanted to speak, but it would just break her. Hearing her teacher’s whiny voice moan in pleasure satisfied so many of Kara’s fantasies, she almost couldn't believe that this was happening in reality. And with someone as insanely gorgeous as Professor Luthor. And the way she sounded… quiet, weak, desperate, yet her voice smooth as silk.

Lena turned her head slightly to the side in a way where Kara had a better view of her professor’s face, her mouth slightly agape and sheer bliss written across her face. She was truly beautiful, even bent over her own desk like a slut.

Breaking free of her typical behavior, Kara bent down while still pumping her fingers into Lena and began kissing the skin around Lena’s shoulders. This caused a new strand of sounds to tumble from Lena’s lips, a combination of whimpers and hums, even a few giggles of which were silenced with Kara biting lightly into Lena’s skin.

“You’re being so good baby,” Kara whispered, admiring Lena’s face as she giggled and bit her lip. Her fingers worked slower again, drawing a disappointed whine from the professor. “Ohh, be patient. It’ll be worth it.”

Lena didn't reply, but instead shut her eyes and appreciated the small kisses Kara was leaving all over her body, and on her ass, wrapping the other in anticipation all over again. Lena’s entire body was buzzing with satisfaction and relief, but not the same type of relief she desired. 

Kara’s free hand began to roam over Lena’s body  instead of her lips, her fingertips just grazing over the other’s skin. Even being touched so lightly and gently in the way Kara was doing so made Lena’s entire body go weak. A feeling she’d never quite grasped with anyone else before, at least not nearly as amazing as this.

Lena felt Kara’s hand firmly grasp her ass, nails even slightly digging into her skin as Kara began pumping her fingers harder and faster again. The intensity grew faster this time, and Lena’s sense could hardly catch up. Kara had definitely learned just what Lena liked already, because she was hitting that perfect spot again.

The professor began whining and moaning again, and this time Kara was going to finish her off. Uninterested in being even remotely gentle with her professor at this point, Kara let all of her guards down and pumped her fingers as hard as she could, but still maintaining a reasonable speed.

Lena let out a lengthy moan. “D-daddy…” her voice practically a whisper, yet still shaking.

_ Holy  _ **_fuck_ ** _.  _ Kara couldn't believe her ears, but even more so couldn't believe how quickly that caused her to come undone. As if that single utterance of the word wasn’t enough to tip Kara over the edge, Lena kept moaning it over and over. 

“Daddy, please,” Lena moaned between shallow breaths. “Ha-harder daddy…”

Kara’s head was spinning out of control, her vision going slightly blurry. Lena’s walls began closing in around her. Kara wasn’t even sure if Lena was being loud at this point, but she didn’t care. She wished she could make Lena scream, she wanted Lena to scream her name as loud as she could.

Lena’s own motion of rocking her hips against Kara’s fingers caused the younger woman to do something to ease her own tension rising inside of her. Keeping the motion of her fingers going, Kara hardly noticed that she had begun grinding her hips into Lena’s bare ass, creating just enough friction through her leggings. Lena heard Kara moan this time, a low growl at first, but as she continued the pitch of Kara’s whines rose with every movement. There was a white heat that was burning in Lena’s core; she was losing control of her actions. Kara felt herself reaching the edge too, but needed to push Lena further.

“Let go, baby. You’ve been- so good… you deserve it,” Kara whispered through heaving breaths as she grinded against her professor harder. 

Lena’s legs began to tremble as Kara took one last motion against the other, the last one she needed before getting herself off. The student made sure to come down quickly just to witness her professor’s orgasm as she gripped at the corners of her desk as she remained bent over, her entire body trembling. Kara herself was experiencing tiny trembles in her legs as she caught her breath. Lena felt like her heart was going to explode, and even though her senses were still coming down from a high she had no trouble feeling how undoubtedly wet she was, noticing the cool on her skin feeling traveling down her inner legs.

She was horrified. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced, and it was thanks to her eager student who somehow had her wrapped around her finger. Lena hated the fact that she immediately began thinking about how long it took to even let her ex in, and even after trusting her they had their own problems in their sexual relationship. But now, Lena is coming down from an orgasm bent over her desk, her student standing behind her enjoying this all way too much. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t wrong, but Lena had never been so vulnerable to anyone in her life, emotionally or sexually.

Finally coming down from her high, Lena stood upright again and turned to Kara. Her student looked slightly spooked herself, Lena thought. Her face almost expressionless, but her ever constantly wide and curious eyes drew Lena in and tucked her insecurities away. They shared a glance for a few seconds before Lena fixed her hair and damned the silence, her eyes finding the ground again. 

Kara watched Lena’s timid behavior and smiled. “You can put your clothes back on,” she said flatly, noticing the way Lena’s wetness shimmered on the skin of her legs.

Lena initially flinched, expecting Kara to call her a slut again, but she didn’t. Lena’s eyes found Kara’s again as she forced herself to at least smile. 

“Yeah,” Lena muttered, reaching down to pick up her panties and skirt.  _ What the fuck. I’m literally going to walk out of my office soaking wet and I’m going to put my clothes back on anyway…  _ **_what, the, fuck._ **

The student didn’t move as she watched Lena pull her panties up, and then her skirt. Once Lena’s clothes were in place, Kara was instantly closing in on her teacher again, backing her up so she was sitting on her desk. Kara’s hands firmly gripped at Lena’s waist so she could help her up onto the desk. Kara initiated the kiss, resting her hands on the other’s face and pulling her closer. Lena’s hot breath and tongue melted against Kara’s lips as her hands also reached for her student’s face, her thumbs gently grazing over Kara’s cheeks. Kara was being an incredibly gentle and sensitive kisser, Lena noticed. 

Kara drew back after a few moments. “I’m sorry I got so angry with you,” she smirked.

Lena sighed and smiled, her hands clasping each other behind Kara’s head as she gazed fondly at her student. “You had a right to.”

“I didn’t expect you’d initiate something quite like this, but I am rather proud of you,” Kara praised, bring her hands down to Lena’s shoulders and brushing them down her arms. Lena wasn’t expecting her student to be this affectionate after what they had just done.

Lena scowled. “What do you mean?”

Kara chuckled. “You, playing the whole jealous game,” she explained, as if Lena would go along with it knowing what Kara meant. Lena’s expression clearly indicated that she wasn’t quite sure what her student was implying. 

The blonde blinked, suddenly nervous that she had taken a wrong cue. “You were acting jealous because you wanted me to punish and fuck you, right?”

Lena broke eye contact with Kara again and licked her lips. Kara had her answer.

“You… you were actually jealous of Monica-”

“N-No,” Lena interrupted, denying the feeling she knew was very real. “Maybe it appeared that way to you at first, but-”

“Lena, you absolutely don’t need to be jealous of her. She has nothing in the way of us, at all,” Kara reassured her professor, drawing a smile from Lena.

It didn’t take Kara long to piece together that Lena wanted more than just a sexual relationship. In that case, they would have to articulately plan how they’d go about that, but Kara knew that would come in time. She didn’t want to be specific about her answer. Kara’s relationship with Monica truly wouldn’t have any effect on hers with Lena, but who’s to say that Kara and Monica won’t hook up after too much to drink? Who’s to say Kara won’t hook up with anyone if she feels like it?

“Anyway, I’ll get out of here, you probably want to get home,” Kara suggested letting go of Lena. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess…” Lena began. She walked behind her desk as her student reached for her bag where she had left it. “Do you, um… I have hand sanitizer, if you want some.”

Kara glanced up to Lena who was holding up the hand sanitizer with a cautious smile. “It’s watermelon scented.”

“Sure,” Kara agreed, laughing as she extended her hand out and took some to cleanse her hands.


	5. You Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I'm alive and here's some content!  
> I had originally planned more scenes for this chapter but I'm just gonna put this here because I've been sitting on it for literally months. I think when I start the next chapter I'll have a clearer mind with it all. So here's this mess of a chapter. you're welcome :)
> 
> fyi get on your knees by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande uh is an amazing song to listen to while reading this chapter
> 
> ok have fun <33

Taylor left a few hours ago to go home for the weekend since she only has one class on Fridays. Though the ratty group of freshmen led by Monica usually have parties every Thursday in their suite, Kara didn’t go tonight. Kara would rather burn alive than hang out with Monica by choice at this point.

Kara hadn’t done Lena any favors since Monday when Lena directly asked Kara after class with other students around if she was stopping by her office. Of course there was nothing to talk about, just favors to fulfill. After this occasion, Kara left her number for Lena, but never received any texts from her professor after the original “It’s Lena” text she sent to confirm her number. Kara didn’t have time to resist a “hard to get” game, she didn’t really care if she initiated.

Quarter past midnight, Kara laid down in her bed and unlocked her phone screen.

**To: Babygirl [12:17]:** _ you up? _

Kara wasn’t serious about this. At the very least she could maybe get Lena to sext her, if she’s even capable or willing to do that. She wasn’t even expecting Lena to reply, she just wanted Lena to know she was in fact still interested in keeping their unique relationship going.

**To: Coworker [12:19]:** _ yes, but we have class tomorrow. _

The student jumped in shock when her phone vibrated. Without second thought, Kara replied.

**To: Babygirl [12:20]:** _ my roommate isn’t home _

Kara giggled slightly to herself repositioning comfortably in her bed. Lena was going to hate her for this and she couldn’t wait to have her yell at her for their next office hour, and for Kara to silence her professor’s nervous words by shoving her tongue down her throat.

Lena’s heart stopped when she read the next text.

_ Am I really going to? _

_ I’m going to. She lives in a dorm. Fucking shit, Lena. I hope I get fired. I hate this school. I hate Kara. _

_ If I don’t go she’s going to think I’m stupid and not exciting enough to fool around with. I have to do this. _

_ No I don’t. This is crazy. _

Lena paced her apartment a few times. Kara sipped on rum and proceeded to watch Homeland, thinking absolutely nothing of this exchange. Kara liked to imagine the way Lena would squirm over this conversation as if Kara was serious, which was in reality exactly how Lena was reacting.

**To: Coworker [12:31]: how do I get to you**

**To: Coworker [12:31]: street, building, room number**

Kara laughed out loud alone in her dorm imagining how Lena is really scurrying around her house getting ready to meet her student in her dorm room this late at night.  _ She’s handling this so professionally, it’s cute. _

**To: babygirl [12:32]: State Street, Marian Hall South, 421**

**To: babygirl [12:32] I envy my neighbors who live in 420.**

Lena groaned as she read the last two texts from her student who had the maturity of an eighth grader at times, but was horrifyingly intelligent in many other areas. Lena knew she was about to learn much more that Kara had mastered tonight, and her heart was already beating out of her chest.

She couldn’t breathe at the wheel. Every stop sign, every red light between her own apartment and Kara’s dorm on campus seemed to choke Lena, remind her how grimey she was being.  _ Do I think I’m grimey because it’s a student or do I think I’m grimey because I’ve never let my guard down so easy, especially for an inappropriate and angsty undergrad student? Those go hand in hand, dumbass. _

Kara was having less trouble with the situation. Her side of the room wasn’t spotless, but she paid more attention to setting the perfect lighting with the help of her roommates blue Christmas lights hanging on her wall, as well as a few dim strands of lights Kara had on her side of the room. She lit two candles in the window by the head of the bed frame and put a new scent in her wax melter in attempt to ease Lena’s anxious behavior. That being thought of, Kara additionally turned on her essential oil diffuser with lavender. She knew what state her professor was going to be in. A ghost, a skeleton, standing in her doorway. Her face expressionless, unable to fully engage in the present moment. Kara was going to make sure she could do everything she could to make sure Lena was comfortable with the situation.

Lena was a skeleton. She had many years of practice of blocking out her current emotions and pretending she wasn’t living in reality. That’s exactly how she made it all the way up to the fourth floor on the elevator holding a backpack around her shoulders, dressed appropriately where she didn’t seem too suspicious, but was definitely covered up enough where no one would recognize her. Exiting the elevator, Lena veered left and hoped she had gone in the right direction because she heard voices down the other side of the hallway. She started to notice an unsettling nostalgic feeling bubble up inside of her staring down a hallway of a college dorm, but quickly subsided her emotions to knock on the door marked “421” with a name tag that had “Kara” written on it.

_ Lena, you should really fucking hate yourself right about now. _

Kara looked through her peephole to find herself a little startled at an unfamiliar person, until she put together that of course Lena would be covered somehow. She opened the door as quickly as she could put together that she wouldn’t recognize her professor, and saw Lena standing in black leggings and a gray hoodie, with her hair down and glasses on. Seeing Kara in her own dorm sent an instant chill all over Lena’s body.

_ You are fucking horrible. You are a vile, disgusting human. How could you do this? _

“I like your glasses,” Kara simply complimented the other as she snuck into the room as quickly as she could. The door closed behind the young woman, and Lena took her shoes off immediately and set them near Kara’s closet.

“Thank you,” Lena muttered while taking off her sweatshirt and adjusting her t-shirt. She tried to remind herself that if she really didn’t want to be here, she wouldn’t. At least they were somewhere private, and not in her office, right?  _ Why did the office seem so much better than here? _

“So Lena, I- um…” Kara began, looking around her room like she was forgetting something. “Oh! You can sit, uh, at my desk or on my bed, or wherever…” she stammered. As she spoke, Lena stood still for a moment and actually looked at her student. She was wearing very short maroon pajama shorts and a tank top that hugged her small waist perfectly. Her hair was down and slightly tangled. After letting her eager eyes roam her student’s body, Lena finally glanced up to Kara’s face that for once wasn’t completely framed with a fully done make up look. There were definitely still a few traces of mascara and maybe eyeliner, but Lena got to see Kara’s real face behind all of the makeup that made Kara look undoubtedly hot, but this Kara seemed less intimidating, more human.

Kara’s room, well, her side of the room was nicely decorated. There wasn’t too much on the wall, but a few photos of what appeared to be old friends, maybe a few family members. She also had a few pictures of what Lena assumed to be album covers, and other pictures of celebrities that were collaged next to her desk.

Lena slowly walked to Kara’s bed and sat down, thankful that she didn’t have one of those ridiculously high lofted beds. She noticed the candles on the windowsill and smiled.  “How are you feeling?”

The older woman stared at her student who kept her distance near the door still, confused by Kara’s sudden reserved behavior. “Are you attempting small talk?”

“No, I really want to know what you’re feeling. Happy, tired, uneasy-”

“I’m fine,” Lena instantly mumbled. “Have you been drinking?”

“A little. But please be honest, Lena. To be completely honest myself, I didn’t think you’d actually show up to my dorm at one in the morning. Those texts were jokes, I was being an ass” Kara smirked, walking to her desk and fidgeting with a pencil.

Lena tugged at the black and white floral comforter on Kara’s bed. “I didn’t really expect to find myself here, either, but here we are,” Lena laughed nervously, noticing her fingers digging deeper in the sheets the more tense she grew.

“What can I do to make you comfortable?” Kara asked solemnly. She noticed how tense the older woman was, and would never wish her to stay unless she absolutely wanted to. “I see your shoulders rising every second that passes.

Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes, Lena blinked the sensation away and stared at the wall opposite from her. “I’m afraid I’m already a little too comfortable with you, Kara,” Lena choked on her own student’s name, beginning to feel reality set in.

“Hey, hey…” Kara began in a hushed voice, moving closer next to her bed. “Is it okay if I sit next to you?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Lena asked, her voice finally breaking. She turned to the other for the first time in a few moments, revealing her tear filled eyes.

Kara frowned and fought every urge to touch the other woman. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lena’s voice broke again in a laugh. “Because, I- I’m doing everything wrong. I’m not  _ supposed _ to be doing this Kara-”

“Not supposed to be doing what?” Kara replied politely. Lena laughed again and brought a finger to the corner of her own eye to prevent a tear from falling. “I mean, look, I know. I’m not going to play dumb and pretend like this isn’t a… rough situation.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say beyond that point for now. She just watched her professor as she calmed herself down again, but tried not to stare or tower over her. After a few seconds of gathering, Lena spoke softly, “You can sit.”

Kara did, still giving Lena some distance. “So you’re feeling… guilty? And wrong?”

“Yes,” Lena sighed taking off her glasses, allowing her posture to relax a little beginning to focus on her breathing.

“Well, maybe we could talk about this, a little. You know? Sometimes if you state the obvious, even if it’s horrifying, it put things into true perspective and your mind has little room to stray away from the reality. We can just worry about right now. I know that sounds extremely cliche, but…”

Lena couldn’t speak. She was too fascinated at how caring Kara was being towards her professor that she shamelessly bent over her desk just a few days prior. She almost didn’t even recognize this tone of Kara’s voice. Gentle and sweet, friendly and sincere.

“So let’s see,” Kara began sighing, her voice suddenly more perky than it had been previously. “Some stuff happened, we have both admitted attraction toward each other. And now you realizing you're in pretty deep because you went so far as to come to my dorm room?”

“I can just leave if you'd wish,” Lena began, ironically not moving an inch.

“No, no, I want you to stay,” Kara interjected. “You don't have to obviously, but Lena…” Again, Lena felt that full body shiver as soon as Kara even spoke her name. “You do want to be here. You consciously drove here, because you wanted to… or at least that's what I’m gathering, correct me if I’m wrong please-”

“You're not wrong.”

Lena started at the other, and Kara tried to smile back to relieve the tension. “I want you here, too. know our situation isn't black and white, I know it's painful and messy and scary, but I'm not going to intentionally put you in any danger. This is completely between us, and only if you want it. I know you want something to do with me. I know I kind of came on strong quickly, but-”

“Kara, I’ve never trusted anyone so fast in my life. I trust you. I want this, I want…” Lena wanted way more than her student did, she believed. She wanted dates, she wanted that coffee date in town like they talked about, but she was afraid she was just an accessory in Kara’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for getting upset. You're right, I am here for a reason,” Lena said with more confidence, convincing herself it was the truth when she spoke. It was the truth, but the truth was never easy for Lena.

The blonde sweetly smiled at the other, and rested her hand on top of Lena’s, feeling the older woman’s body shift. “And what is that reason?”

Lena didn't want to reply, she just wanted Kara to do whatever it was she was going to do. She had no idea where to begin, so she wanted Kara to take over like she always did. Lena was too guilty to want anything, she just wanted it to happen.

“I mean, you could probably guess-”

“No, I want you to tell me what it is,” Kara replied more firmly, but still in a polite tone.

At this point, Lena was glancing between her students bright eyes and the delicate hand resting on top of her own. She couldn't fixate on just one thing, and frankly both sights were driving her insane. “Um, well I-uh, thought you'd just kind of do your thing-”

“I don't want to do anything you don't want me to,” Kara hummed. Her eyes flickered over the other's fair skin. She studied the way her professor’s pale skin glowed in the dim light, memorized every high point the light touched on her collarbones and neck.

Lena shifted her legs. “It's really up to y-”

“No, it's not up to me. Tell me what you want, or I won't give you anything. If you don't know what you want, I've pushed my boundaries perhaps too far. I don't want to make that mistake again,” Kara’s voice spoke gently.

“What happened in my office was okay, Kara. You don't have to be apologetic for that, really,” Lena replied softly laughing a bit. “Was it intense? Quite. But it was… you… I had never felt that way before-”

“I didn't overstep my boundaries then?” Kara asked, her eyes widened and alert.

“No,” Lena confirmed, shaking her head. “It was…  breathtaking, entrancing, incredible-”

“So what more do you want?” Kara asked, her hand finally touching Lena’s thigh. Lena watched her student’s thumb slowly brush over the fabric of her own pants and could already feel the sensation between her legs at this simple gesture. She looked up to the blonde who replied with a sweet smile.

“Can I take your tank top off?” Lena asked to Kara’s surprise.

“Of course,” Kara agreed turning her body towards the other, her eyes still intensely studying the other's body language for any tension. Lena seemed to be more relaxed now, cause Kara to feel more at ease herself.

Lena could hardly handle grasping at the bottom of Kara’s tank top, her fingers just barely making contact with the skin of her student’s stomach. She slowly pulled the top off of her student, watching the way her ribs moved and made themselves apparent as she raised her arms above her head to assist in removing the top. Lena couldn't help but stare at Kara’s toned body and the way her black bra supported her breasts. Lena held her breath and tried not to react too strongly to the sight of her student’s beautiful body that she hasn't seen yet. Even tossing Kara’s clothes on the ground sent a shock throughout Lena’s body.

The older woman couldn’t quite translate her feelings into words. “You’re… you’re, um, really-”

“What next?” Kara hushed the other, reaching her hand up to brush a strand of Lena’s hair out of her face.

Easy, she didn’t have to think about this much. “Now, undress me.”

Lena watched Kara lick her own lips as soon as her professor had spoken those words. Kara’s gentle hands reached for the bottom of Lena’s shirt, and pulled it over the other’s head and set it on the floor. Immediately she was pulling down on Lena’s leggings too, and was able to take them off with extreme ease much to Lena’s surprise. As Kara knelt to finish the job, she lightly pressed her lips to Lena’s newly exposed skin near her hip.

Sharply inhaling, Lena felt every hair on the back of her neck stand up at the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her skin.

The young blonde stood back up to look into Lena’s eyes, but did not speak.

“Kiss me, and don’t stop,” Lena’s voice managed shakily. In that split second, she thought about how their last encounter didn’t start tenderly at all. Even though they shared a sweet moment after, Lena wanted more of it. She wanted more of Kara’s hands roaming her body, wanted Kara’s breath escaping into her own mouth.

Kara rested her hands on Lena’s hips and locked her lips with the other’s, just barely allowing any contact. With every tiny kiss, Kara melted herself more and more into the other, completely aware that she was leading the two, and Lena was following her lead the entire time. Lena’s hands found their way around the back of Kara’s neck. She was timid in her movement, but allowed anything slightly new from Kara’s lips. It wasn’t until Kara bit down on Lena’s lower lip that she started to break from her comfort zone a bit.

Lena’s hands next found her student’s breasts, her fingertips tingling from the smooth surface of the other’s skin. As soon as Lena felt herself becoming more aware of the texture on her fingertips, Kara kissed Lena more aggressively, her tongue battling her professor’s. Lena was more than happy with this sensation alone: Kara’s mouth fixed on hers, both their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

For a moment, Lena was so caught up in her senses that she hadn’t noticed where Kara’s hands had traveled until she felt a firm gripping on her ass. Lena broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as Kara dug her nails into Lena’s skin where her palms were cupped.

Kara watched as the other’s head tipped back, and allowed herself to feel her urges reach a new level. “I know you said don’t stop, but-”

“Bite me,” Lena panted feverishly, feeling Kara’s lips on her own neck, as if her student already knew what she wanted next.

“How hard?” Kara asked between gentle kisses and nibbles at the other’s skin.

Lena could hardly handle herself. “Whatever you want, babe.”

A simple endearment while Kara was doing her job was all it took to send her wild. Lena let out a growl as Kara bit down into her professor’s neck, sucking the other’s skin and sealing the area with her tongue and lips after.

“Wait no, fuck-” Lena breathed, remembering where she had to be in the morning, in front of students and faculty.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you have some turtlenecks handy-” Kara reassured.

“Not on me-” Lena choked on her last word as Kara bit down again in another area of Lena’s neck. “Oh my god-”

“You can borrow a scarf,” Kara hummed, worshipping the feeling of Lena’s nails scratching down her back.

Lena was relieved at the kiss Kara left on the second spot, feeling relief on her skin. Just when she was catching her own breath, Kara was suddenly performing the same acts on one of her breasts.

Lena moaned loudly again, her hands tangling in Kara’s hair this time. “Do you have to be so thorough with everything?” Lena protested with an attitude.

Kara abruptly stopped and stood up straight again, her eyes coldly glaring into the other’s. “So fucking needy,” Kara stated, reaching to unclip Lena’s bra and removing it from her body.

“You’re not wrong,” Lena smiled back, helping Kara remove the bra and easing into her broody nature. She crawled onto Kara’s bed, and positioned herself to pose on her side, continuing her taunt. “I think you’re insecure.”

Kara knew her teacher was smart, but psychoanalyzing her during sex? A bit annoying. “Yeah? How so?” Kara asked, beginning to move onto the bed and position herself on top of Lena.

“The nature of us. You’re younger, I’m older. You want power over me-”

“Do I not have it already?” Kara’s raspy voice tested as she straddled the pale woman beneath her, curious for more of Lena’s analysis.

“In some ways, of course you do. But it’s cute to see you want to please me so desperately.”

“Well it’s even cuter how much you want me to please you, Miss Luthor,” Kara responded, her hips beginning to rock into the other’s. Lena’s eyes closed for a moment, as she took a deep breath and prevented herself from getting too worked up too soon.

“You’re missing my point,” Lena whispered, unable to keep her eyes open as the friction of Kara against her felt far too amazing.

“What is it?” Kara beamed continuing her motion, watching the other melting already beneath her.

Lena forced herself to open her eyes again and locked eyes with Kara. “I’m really fucking easy and I need you,  _ now.” _

_ There it is. _ Kara almost opened her mouth to tell Lena that she wasn’t an idiot. Of course Kara knew she’s easy. That’s the fun of it. But Kara was too busy kissing her way down Lena’s stomach and wrapping her arms around her thighs to let Lena know she as well had her entirely figured out.

Taking one last opportunity to tease Lena, Kara spent a fair amount of time kissing Lena’s inner thighs, seeing how many different noises she could get her professor to make. Lena finally gave up with verbal communication and pulled Kara’s hair to bring her mouth where she needed it most.

Laughing a bit before she began, Kara’s eyes found Lena’s as she licked over Lena’s panties, refusing to even remove them yet.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kara-”

“Do you want me to take them off?”

“ _ Yes-” _

“I asked for you to tell me, Miss Luthor, not pull my hair,” Kara lectured, tearing off the other’s panties. Before Lena could reply, Kara continued, “Well… you can do that still.” She beamed as she noticed Lena being cleanly shaved.  _ Such a cutie. _

Lena giggled as Kara smiled before her lips made contact with the other’s clit. Instantly Lena’s body shifted, her senses heightened and adrenaline running wild through her veins.

Kara always started everything way too gently, which Lena now realized was her favorite thing Kara did. She could hardly feel Kara’s lips and tongue on her clit, which she realized was strategic now.

“Please, Kara. Give me more than that,” Lena breathed, moving her hands up near her head to grasp a pillow.

The student focused more on her tongue work now, slow strokes straight up and down. Lena’s skin was tingling, her head already feeling fuzzy and light. Lena appreciated that she could be a little more vocal than she’s allowed to be in her office. Kara memorized every noise and what she was doing herself to cause all the sounds. Lena tasted so good, so sweet. Kara realized Lena’s skin even tasted sweet, it was naturally comforting.

The stronger Lena’s grip was in Kara’s hair, the harder and faster Kara played. Lena lost track track of time. Their situation didn’t matter anymore. Lena was looking at the ceiling, and the wall of a dorm room. She was aware of where she was, and exactly what was happening, but she felt too damn amazing to give a shit. Suddenly the only thing she was focusing on was rocking her hips to create a bit of a rhythm with Kara’s tongue.

Kara studied Lena’s moves, the way her ribs shifted beneath her fair skin, the way she stuck her jaw out every time she moaned. Lena’s dark hair flowed down around her shoulders, a few strands flowing around her neck and collarbones. She had never been with someone so perfect. She truly couldn’t name a single flaw in the other’s body.

“Right there, don’t- stop, oh,” Lena whined, now gripping the sheets at her sides.

The student anticipated that Lena would want her fingers in addition at some point. She continued what she was asked to do, and waited attentively for her next instruction. Kara didn’t quite understand why it seemed Lena was fighting herself so bad. If she was so easy, and so desperate, why would she hold back?

“I need you, to  _ fuck _ me, Kara. Fingers, now,” Lena ordered, a slight growl in her voice. Kara did as she was told, pushing two fingers inside. Kara could feel how wet Lena was, how much more aroused and relaxed than last time.  _ Understandably so,  _ Kara thought, recalling the previous circumstances. Knowing she was gaining Lena’s trust turned Kara on more than any of the other events that had occurred in the last few moments.

“Oh, my  _ God. _ Don’t hold back, please-” Lena began, immediately groaning in response to Kara’s fingers working harder and deeper as soon as she asked.

“You’re  _ so beautiful,”  _ Kara whispered, her fingers still pumping but her lips moving up to softly graze over Lena’s abs. She left small kisses around the other’s lower stomach and hip bones, until Lena spoke.

“Keep your mouth where it was,  _ please,”  _ Lena begged.

Kara was instantly knocked back into reality. This was the second time she noticed she lost track and began kissing Lena tenderly while fucking her. She had never done that with anyone else.

Finding Lena’s clit again, Kara flicked her tongue as fast as she could, and pumped her fingers deeper into Lena. She could hardly even notice her own sensations as she was completely enraptured by Lena’s movement and sounds.

“Oh, God  _ yes… I’m…” _

Kara’s eyes flickered up at Lena’s as she knew where that sentence was going. Lena was biting her lip so hard she was sure she’d draw blood if she bit any harder.

“I’m gonna… oh  _ fuck _ ,” Lena moaned. Kara, still holding the other’s thighs, felt Lena begin to tremble. Lena let out a lengthy and shaky moan as her back arched, her head tossing to the side and her hands gripping Kara’s hair again. Kara continued slow strokes with her fingers, but resorted to kissing Lena’s thighs. Lena’s breaths were long and heavy between satisfied hums. Kara could hardly wait for the moment their lips would meet again so she could caress Lena’s face and trace the locks of her dark smooth hair.

Kara allowed herself to simply stare at Lena as she rode our her orgasm. Her face was slowly relaxing into a smile as she regulated her breath and allowed her muscles to relax again.  _ She’s too perfect. She’s not real.  _ Kara noticed a tingling sensation on every inch of her body too.

“Okay, I don’t know what else to tell y-” Kara silenced Lena’s breathy words by locking their lips. Lena finally felt relief as she recalled the familiarity of Kara’s lips moving with hers. She never wanted to stop. Kara’s body on top of hers felt too amazing, too comforting.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Kara asked, a certain sadness in her voice as she rested her forehead on Lena’s. “Fuck, I mean, you don’t have to. I just remembered like everything-”

“Yes, I want to stay with you,” Lena replied, before kissing Kara.

“Okay,” Kara smiled. “You probably have to use the bathroom.”

Lena hated the nature of the situation again and fell back to Kara’s pillow with a huff. “Fuck.”

Kara giggled. “No one’s awake anyway.”

“What time is it?” Lena groaned, covering her eyes with her arms. Her body was exhausted, she was sure if she tried to stand her legs would collapse.

After a few brief moments of Kara looking for and locating her phone, she finally replied. “1:49.”

“What the fuck?” Lena asked alarmed, sitting up again. “That seems like way too long-”

“Time flies when you’re having fun. You’re welcome,” Kara purred, closing in on Lena again and placing a kiss on her lips. 

Lena worked up the strength to stand from the bed. “I don’t want to put clothes back on.”

“So wrap in a towel. Do you know how dorms work? Everyone’s naked all the time,” Kara stated grabbing her toothbrush, and an extra new one for Lena and mouthwash. She tossed a towel  to Lena who stood in the middle of the room and fixed her hair that had tangled due to moving her head so much while Kara was on top of her.

Eventually the two sneaked out into the hall and into the bathroom which luckily was only a few doors down from Kara’s room. Lena unexpectedly felt calm, and was simply looking forward to getting some sleep. She was definitely going to hate herself in the morning when she’ll be a groggy moody mess, but maybe tonight would be worth it.

As Kara brushed her teeth, she told Lena she could hear her peeing from the stall, of course causing Lena to react in a childish and embarrassed way. Lena pulled Kara’s hair when she emerged from the stall. Pretending she was simply going to wash her hands, she made sure her movements were minimal before splashing the sink water onto Kara’s face and tank top.

“Don’t think I won’t push you off the bed while you’re sound asleep,” Kara threatened before splashing Lena back.

Both of their minds fuzzy and bodies tired, the pair slipped back into Kara’s room and relaxed. Moments later, Lena smiled as Kara crawled into bed after her and wrapped herself around the other.

Skin on skin, shared warmth, simultaneous breathing. Lena’s shoulders relaxed, her mind cleared. By the time she figured out something to say to Kara before saying goodnight, she fell soundly asleep.


End file.
